A Day to Remember
by Cherybloom
Summary: Tohru has a nice day out with Yuki and Kyo. Will everything change when someone confesses there feelings? note: Other charecters show up, so far Momiji. My second fanfic...
1. Out for a walk

**A Day to Remember**

**By**

_**Laurel**_

**Intro **

Tohru smelled the curry she was making the pleasant scent filled the room making her smile. The memories of yesterday's meal came to her.

Kisa had come to visit.

"Kisa-san what would you like for dinner? " Tohru had asked. When Kisa-san pointed to the part of the ladder with leek soup, a game Tohru had found easy to do with Kisa, It was a defendant favorite of the younger girl.

This did not make the all to well known Kyo-Kun very happy.

"We are not having leeks!" He screamed.

But after a little fight with Sohma-kun (Yuki Sohma) he sat back down, one elbow on the table, pouting.

Tohru giggled to herself at the memory. Then feeling rude stopped just as she heard footsteps enter the kitchen looking over toward the sound she saw that it came from Yuki-kun.

"H-hello Sohma-Kun." He waved a greeting then walked towards where the curry was cooking.

Tohru's hands went up in a stop signal when he tried to open the lid.

"Please be careful it's hot."

"Where having curry tonight huh…?" He asked already knowing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice Sunday, the birds were chirping, a nice 76 degree morning and two very nice people came along with Tohru with her morning shopping

The three were walking along to get out of the wooded area that surrounded the Sohma family home.

Yuki and Kyo had come for a reason though.

For Yuki it was 'to get out of the house' when his friendly but slightly off, brother came in a surprise visit

Kyo on the other hand had heard rumors of a mad high school girl with an orange neko plushy backpack who was wrecking people's property in the area.

….Lets just says Kyo wanted to stay away from the Sohma household for awhile, especially where she knew of…

So he decided to take a breather and go with Tohru.

Tohru on the other hand was delighted that the boys wanted to go with her. For they were some of her dearest friends.

Looking at the shopping list in her hand she read the following aloud.

"A dozen eggs'

"2 gallons of milk…" (It seemed that the Sohma household was always running out of milk)

(It makes you wonder how Hatsuharu thinks about it since he's a cow and all… 0.o)

"Frozen meals"

"Mackerel"

"Bread…"

She looked at the list with a stare before realizing.

"Oh yes, and salt…"

Kyo growled.

"You forgot to put something on the list again?" he said mumbling under his breath "Stupid girl…"

Tohru couldn't help but wince.

Seeing her reaction Yuki steeped in.

"I would appreciate it if you could be less rude to Honda-san..." There was an anger mark clearly visible on his head.

Kyo resorted taken aback.

"W-well who cares what you appreciate anyway!" he yelled.

Tohru's stuttered in realization on her words. "O-Oh, Yuki-kun its ok!"

At the moment Yuki-kuns eyes where buried beneath his bangs a moment latter his hand came and went to brush them away.

He smirked suddenly his head tilting down.

And in a almost whisper he said.

"Baka Neko."

Getting the reaction that Yuki wanted Kyo-kun punched at where Yuki-kuns face was. But Yuki moved to fast and dogged it entirely. He was on the side of Kyo, seeing this Kyo-kun turned his head to see Yuki for only a moment before he felt a fist in his face.

Throwing him onto the mossy woods ground… "Err… today I'll finish you off rat boy!"

He tried to trip the standing Yuki, which worked. Kyo got up as fast as a rat (err…cat.) Before he saw that Yuki was already up. Yuki suddenly grabbed one of Kyo-kuns wrist pulling his face close to his.

"You have to be faster if you want to beat me." He said.

He then gave a kick sending Kyo flying.

He gracefully came back to normal stance.

Turning he spoke to Tohru.

"I'm sorry for that inconvenience Honda-san."

Or so he said.

Kyo-kuns hand went up to his top lip, were he had gotten punched. He felt it.

As Tohru could see it was probably going to bruise.

_The journey through the woods had been quite eventful… _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well thats chapter one of the story I hope you have enjoyed it so far! And I need to know if I should continue it?

I really do appriciate if you would review...

So please,** please review!**

Hope you read in next chapty!


	2. Just passing through

_**Chapter 2: **_**Just Passing through**

_By: Laurel_

Diclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way.

* * *

The shops lined the street. Each had a sign with 'sale' boldly displayed. People scuffled too and fro slightly crowding. 

As are three well known characters walked down the street a path was made for them, when people saw the attractive Yuki-kun and the attractive Kyo-kun. Mostly male's eyes were on Yuki-kun and the girls were eying Kyo.

The two took no head at the attention; they were used to it by now. But poor Tohru was not, she looked back and fourth to each side of the crowd blushing. A sweat drop appeared on her head and her heart beat fast she almost felt dizzy.

Oh, I hope I don't get another fever, she thought to herself remembering all the bills and tuition for school. That needed to be paid soon.

"Tohru!" An excited voice called out. Tohru looked up from the supermarket floor. She had been spacing out again.

She saw a boy who looked more like a girl; he was in a pale peach color shirt with a long beaded necklace and sky blue short-shorts.

"M-Momiji...How are you?" Tohru exclaimed, surprise to see him.

Momiji walked up towards Tohru in his usual manner. He took out a lollipop out of his mouth; it was red.

At the moment Tohru was alone, Sohma-kun was getting the TV dinners out of the freezers towards the back of the store.

And Kyo-kun was getting the bread. After the incident in the woods he didn't want to be near Yuki if he could help it.

Momiji and Tohru talked awhile, about little things.

But when Tohru asked Momiji casually why he was out and about so early in the morning he looked down, sad.

His smile stayed but it faded slightly.

Thinking Tohru had offended him or made him sad in some way. Tohru started to ramble.

"W-well you don't have to tell me or anything. I mean you're probably just shopping and I'm keeping it from you! Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" She said, arms flaring out.

Momiji laughed a little, covering his mouth. Then he went silent.

"Its ok if it is you Tohru." He said sadly.

He looked down at his feet so he could tell it.

"Akito…wanted to see Mama today…I don't know why." He said as he looked up crying.

He spoke again getting sadder by the second.

"They might have found out about Momo-chan"

Tohru bit her lip, she knew she was being awful, but she wanted to know the rest. When things came to Akito it was still very mysterious.

He had said to not come near the members of the Zodiac. But he still had not erased her memory.

"You know how daddy hates it when I'm around Momo or Mama, he's really mad now, he wants me to go away for today…"

"Oh Momiji!" Tohru cried out, she wanted to hug him but knew that this was a place where people could see him transform.

So instead she tried to smile for him.

"Momiji if you want I think it would be ok if you stayed at the Sohma home for awhile." She offered.

But Momiji just smiled back, there was no trace of the pain he was in the moment before.

"Thank you, but no thank you Tohru." He said looking past her.

He was staring so Tohru turned around to look at what he was looking at.

Yuki and Kyo were coming back towards the direction in which they were standing.

Poking her Tohru turned to see Momiji again.

He took a few steps from her and waved a goodbye.

"I'll see you!" He exclaimed, leaving.

"What was Momiji doing here?" Kyo-kun asked suspiciously. As he walked up to her first, a bag of bread was in his hand.

Somehow Tohru did not want to share the news about Momiji. She knew Kyo would find out sooner or latter. But she wanted to prolong the sad news so she could think about the situation.

So she put on her best smile, after hearing Momiji's story.

"He was just passing through..." She said. Knowing how sad those words really were.

* * *

Hmm that was a dramatic chapter, maybe I should make it a Romance/drama like the rest of my storys?

Anyway please review, I really really need them to give me the streangth to write, yes it really does make a diffrence. So please take out a little time out of you're day and review this story.

**_Please Reveiw!_**


End file.
